bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Chivinix
Chivinix, an insectoid being never before seen on mata-nui. History Before Leaving cavern The Chivinix were one of Makuta's various experiments he hid away in his dark lair of Mangaia. Created several centuries before his downfall at the hands of the Toa maru they were sealed in a cavern below the main chamber of Mangaia due to the fact Makuta himself deemed them a failure. However makuta was interested to see how the species would proceed if sealed away and left to survive. This lead to the 50 or so members of the species being reduced to a mere four, brought on by the fact they reverted to cannibalism to survive. Roughly 40 years before makuta's downfall the master of shadows himself felt that his earlier analysis of the species may have been ill-timed. Seeing the ruthlessness of the remaining four he unleashed a Rahkshi of chain lightning upon the group. To his ultimate surprise the four teamed up to take down the rahkshi proving their effectiveness. Despite this revelation makuta kept them sealed away but provided sustenance to the Chivinix so as to keep the remaining numbers. Years would pass with the Chivinix sealed away in their cavern till the fateful day Makuta was defeated. Somehow with the master of shadows defeat the entrance to the Chivinix's cavern was opened, though the entrance was effectively hidden in the the place of shadow, a canyon located on the border of Ta-wahi and Ko-wahi, where most beings dared tread. The Chivinix, beings who had never known a world existed outside their cavern, were suddenly faced with the real possibility of having to explore this new world. And as such a fight ensued between the surviving members, a fight to decide who would get to leave the cavern. The fight lasted several days till a lone Chivinix stood on the border between the world he had always known and a world he never knew to exist. However with the decimation of his species this creature took on his species name as a name for himself. And with that final decision Chivinix left the cavern officially going out into the world as the last of his kind. After leaving Cavern Chivinix has left the safety of the cavern he grew up in and while walking through 'The place of Shadow' he picked up a Kusarigama, aka a chain scythe, from the corpse of a skakdi who had tried to get past the canyon. After emerging from the canyon he inspected the snow of ko-wahi before moving further into the drifts of Ko-wahi. Personality Chivinix personality it truly easy to explain: Simplicity. In his eyes the world is rather black and white with vary few shades of grey.. There is good and there is evil. Though he has yet to discover which is which. Aside from his view of the world Chivinix also holds Self-preservation as the highest of priorities. This is likely due to the extreme circumstances he was created and thrown into where you did not live long if you worried about others. While for most this may create a very depressing sense with Chivinix it is the opposite, he has come to value life and because of that he does not allow himself to get down emotionally. However this also causes him to be a bit to protective of himself. Appearance Chivinix may share a similar height with Vortixx however that is where the similarities end for unlike the lithe and agile form of a Vortixx this creature's body appears to be ill-suited for offense but suited for defense. The body is covered in thick translucent carapace, offering a unique view of the tendons and muscles commonly hidden under most beings natural armor yet this carapace also serves as Chivinix's armor, nearly as hard as any protosteel it serves it's job well. However when one looks closely they will see that despite being mostly organic there are bits of mechanical aspects such as joints, causing Chivinix to be classified as biomechanical. From his shoulders there are two arms that split off into two smaller arms at the elbows ending in two, three clawed hands. As one moves from the arms to the other extremities of the body they will notice the legs while thin appear to be formed of thick muscles underneath the carapace indicating they are more than capable supporting the rest of the body. These legs end in three-toed feet with two toes in the front and one in the back much like a hawk's talons, each toe ending in a single sharp claw. Upon moving up this insectoid form to the head of this creature one will behold the face of the creature, complete with solid black compound eyes, much like a common insects eyes. Further down the face there are merely two slits where a nose would be, and below that is a tri-segmented mouth. Two wispy, antennae are located on the top of his head and curve towards it's back. The last peculiar part of this creature are the six translucent insectoid wings jutting out of the back. Large enough to easily carry the weight of the body yet thin enough to allow light to shine through these wings are a conundrum in of themselves. Chivinix's carapace is a dull, partially translucent silver color while the parts of his body not covered in carapace hold a soft sapphire color to them. Both of these contrasting colors hold a metallic sheen to them. Along the upper chest of Chivinix is a face-like design that utilizes it's heartlights as a form of intimidation. Abilities/Powers Chivinix was gifted with several abilities: *Flight: Due to his confined life in the cavern Chivinix has never had the use for flight. Though with practice he may become a formidable foe in the sky. While unable to reach high-speeds he makes up for it with longer flight times. *A natural immunity to extreme temperatures, be it cold or heat. *Increased stamina and agility: Due to his lack of strength, which is on par with a turaga, this allowed them to withstand overpowering foes. *Energy manipulation: Chivinix can use his translucent carapace as a form of Solar panel to gather energy from the sun. This energy can then be manipulated by Chivinix and gathered in his palms to release energy bolts. This causes him to be ill-suited for night or underground battles. Though due to living conditions Chivinix did not know he possessed this ability given his cavern was lighted by lighstones. Tools/Inventory *A Protosteel Kusarigama, aka a chain scythe. Characteristics Due to the methods used in the creation of Chivinix's species they hold a Matoran-level intelligence yet lack any knowledge of the world outside their cavern. This causes them to have an almost child-like view of the world from other's perspective. While he has the capability of matoran-speech, thanks to makuta's experiments on Chivinix's species, Chivinix's people used a form of languge composed of shrill clicks and guttural chitters to communicate with each other. However due to Chivinix being the last of his kind he hardly uses his native language except in acts of anger. When Chivinix does speak matoran his voice holds a rather shrill tone. Another noteworthy aspect of his kind, Chivinix has no true gender though he often identifies himself with the placeholder of male. Relationships Allies * Xerrand Enemies *None as of right now Trivia *Chivinix was created while listening to the entire alblum of Imaginaerum by Nightwish. *Initial thoughts of ideas of Chivinix's appearance came about while playing Resident evil 4. Heavily inspired by the Novistadores from Resident evil 4. *Meant to have a semi-alarming appearance Notes *Chivinix was actually presented to Nuju Metru as an entire species at first then it was agreed upon to be modified to fit as an individual character. Also the entire Chivinix profile and concept was approved by Nuju Metru. *The reason Chivinix holds the same name as his species name is because he is the sole representative of his kind. Category:Chivinix Category:Characters